Sacrifice
by kathos
Summary: Note to self never let Sam near the natives, Jack thought
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice.

Rating: PG-13

Author: Kathos

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This hasn't been beta'd properly; my male looked at it but didn't like it. He isn't into fic. Sorry for any mistakes.

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped into the briefing room and saw his team already waiting for the briefing on their next mission to start. The MALP had shown something of interest for them to be going but Jack was damned if he knew what.

Major Samantha Carter PHD, his 2IC, was seated next to their resident archaeologist Dr Daniel Jackson. Across from them was Teal'c, a Jaffa rebel.

"Good morning campers" O'Neill said by way of greeting. He took his seat next to Teal'c to wait for General Hammond, his commanding officer. General Hammond entered the room and they went through their rounds of salutes.

"So, what do we have on this planet?" He enquired.

"Well Sir, The architecture is Mayan. A road from the Stargate leads to a temple and there is a ball court next to it." Daniel summarised.

"Like soccer?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Sort of but the ball was hit with the hip through a small hoop. Very difficult and according to some a question of life and death." Daniel replied.

"If you lost you died? Well that sucks."

"Is the planet inhabited?" Hammond asked.

"No Sir. It appears to be deserted. The building has started to fall into disrepair."

"Well then, I suppose you have a go. See what you can find and be careful." He decided. With that they were dismissed and went to prepare for their mission at 0900 the next morning. Sam went to her quarters on the base to try and get some rest. As she wondered what the next day would bring. Turning the corner she walked straight into her CO.

"Hey. Sorry Carter. Didn't see you there." Jack said.

"Is ok Sir. See you in the morning." With that Sam went to her room. Carefully stripping to her PJ's she climbed into bed, slowly sleep captured her.

She found herself in a meadow; tents were pitched around a campfire in front of her. She called out to see if anyone was in the camp.

"Carter, that you?" Came the reply and O'Neill climbed out of one the tents dressed only in his boxers.

"Sir, you know what's going on? Why are we here?"

"Nope. We have to find some clothes; it's getting a bit cold out here." He suggested. Sam frowned.

"I have clothes on. You're the one in their underwear."

"Actually you are only in your underwear too." He replied obviously checking her out. She ignored his attention and started to search the tents and surrounding area for clothes. As they were about to give up night was drawing in and it was getting colder. They managed to make a fire with the provisions they had found. Though the tents didn't have sleeping bags.

"God, I'm cold." Sam moaned, starting to shiver. She felt Jacks arm around her as he pulled her closer.

"Hey Carter, come here. I do not wish to freeze to death." She resisted at first but when she felt the warmth of his skin she fell into his arms. Wrapping them around her waist he pulled her against his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. Staying there for a while they relished in their embrace till Jack felt Sam caressing his hand with her thumb. He softly kissed her shoulder and massaged the soft skin under his hand.

"Carter, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said hoping she would permit his advances. She drew his hand lower and turned to kiss him. Just as his face was about to reach hers her alarm went off. Alerting her to two things; first she was alone and second she was late getting out of bed.

Swearing she hurried to be ready for their departure. Little knowing that in another part of the base Jack was also reluctant to leave his dream world.

"Damn alarm." He muttered. Trying to calm his thoughts, the thought of Sam Carter in her underwear was still at the forefront of his mind. If he wasn't late he could have done something about those thoughts. Carefully and quickly he dressed, making his way to the gate room. Hammond and the rest of his team were waiting for him to arrive. Carter blushed lightly as he entered the room.

"SG1, you have a go and god speed." Hammond said.

"Thank you Sir. Ok guys, let's head out." And with that he led his team through the gate on their newest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sacrifice

They stepped into a world much like many others they had been to. Sand covered much of the land in front of them. The road to the temple was simple and designed to be walked not have any form of transportation go across it. They secured the area then proceeded to walk to the temple. The temple had steep steps as wide as the path leading to it. They climbed to the top in order to survey the surrounding area.

"Wow, look at all those houses." Jack stared out across the village that had been hidden from view by the temple. Carter came to stand by his side.

"They look lived in. Daniel maybe the inhabitants are forbidden from going past the temple."

"Well let's go and meet the natives then." O'Neill said starting to walk carefully down the steps towards the village.

As they entered the village a young girl approached them. Her blond hair glinted in the sun. She gave the flower she was holding to Sam and ran away.

"Hey, don't go. We only want to talk to the leaders here." Sam called out. She started to follow the girl but lost her in the houses. Shaking her head Carter returned to the rest of her team. So they turned in the direction she had come from and began to look for other signs of life. They turned a corner and came upon a group of three elderly looking humans dressed in brightly coloured clothes decorated with flowers and feathers.

"Forgive Nyla. She has been given the gift of choosing. Hopefully she will choose wisely." The woman in the centre of the group explained.

"It's ok. I was just worried I had scared her." Sam replied.

"You must come and attend the festival. Especially you." They replied.

"Thank you. My name is Daniel. This is Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c. Why is Carter especially welcome if you don't mind me asking?" Daniel enquired.

"Your female is a great gift." The younger male to the left of the leader declared.

"Woah! She is not a gift." Jack retorted.

"Thanks Sir." Carter muttered. He turned and mouthed what at her.

"I only meant that her presence was a gift. A sign from the gods that our festival is blessed." The leader Gair said attempting to placate them.

"Come we will show you where you can rest till the feast." They were led to a larger building and to a large room with several beds in it. Resting their equipment in one corner they sat to asses their situation.

"They seem friendly enough and I think if we take Sam away now they will be very offended." Daniel put forward.

"Ok, we'll stay till morning but try and avoid anything intoxicating." Jack stated looking over at Carter.

They prepared for the feast then went to the front hall of the building they were in. The three elders met them and escorted them to the hall where the feast was being held. . Carter noticed the two moons that were present were both full.

"Gair, are both your moons in synchronization. Do they both become full at the same time?" She asked.

"No, this conjunction is quite rare. So today is most celebrated." She replied. They sat at the high table as honoured guests. The food before them was delicious and obviously the best of that years harvest. The wine served was sweet and appeared not to have too high an alcohol content. They ate and drank till late and were enjoying themselves.

"Sir I'm going to call it a night." Carter told her CO.

"Me too Carter. Think we'll leave the partying to the other two." O'Neill replied indicating the other members of SG1. They made their goodbyes and headed away to the main house. O'Neill left Carter to get ready first as he was taking the first watch and could change while she was asleep.

"Ready Sir." Carter called from inside the room. He walked in to find Carter lying in bed and in her full fatigues.

"I sleep better in them on a mission." She replied to the question on his face. He smiled and sat at the foot of her bed facing the door.

"I'll take the watch for a couple of hours then switch with you. 'Kay."

"Thank you Sir." She was glad she wasn't taking first watch. She drifted into sleep where dreams took her over.

"Jack." She whispered softly. O'Neill looked around at her. So she isn't all that disinterested than he thought. He felt his eyes start to close he tried to fight it but sleep was so inviting. He was once more in the meadow with tents. Sam was there once more with only her underwear to hide her modesty. _And what pretty modesty they were_, he thought. Then reprimanded himself for thinking that way about his 2IC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sacrifice

Jack woke suddenly; Daniel was calling his name and had him by the jacket.

"What is it Daniel? I was sleeping here." He shouted in Daniel's face.

"Where's Sam?" Jack frowned. Sam was asleep on the bed he thought. He got up and looked over to where Sam had been sleeping. She wasn't there, now he started to feel slightly panicked.

"'Kay. We search this house first then work out from there." He announced. He gathered his kit and took point as they searched the house. They got to the hall of the village with no sign of Carter or anyone else. Just then the blond girl they had encountered when they first got to this world was in a corner crying.

"Hey, are you ok? Where are the others?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"That's ok. We're sure you didn't mean it but we need to know where our friend is and where all the other people have gone." Jack wasn't sure why she was sorry but he needed to calm her if he was going to get any sense out of her.

"I was given the choosing. I thought she was the best choice. I did not think of the consequences." She stated.

"What was Sam chosen for?" Daniel asked.

"She was chosen for the blessing." The girl seemed confused that the SG team didn't know what she was referring to.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack demanded to know.

"Jack don't shout, you're scaring her." Daniel said going to the side of the now weeping child.

"I don't care Carter has been taken by hostile forces who are doing God knows what to her." With that he stormed out to continue his search. As he walked through the remainder of he village he got the sinking feeling Carter was long gone. He wasn't going to see her again. He hated the way that made him feel. He wasn't supposed to feel that way about his 2IC, well not to that extent anyway.

The wind had begun to pick up. Sand was being thrown into his face and he began to wonder where these people planted their crops. He decided that Carter wasn't in the village and headed towards the 'Ball Court', Daniel had described it. It was as long as the pyramid and about as wide as a football field. A large cheer went up as a player reached the ball.

'So this is where they went to' Jack thought. He radioed for the others before he went to question the elders. He feared he may enact a slightly extreme punishment for any who had harmed Sam, _Carter_ he corrected himself. They arrived with Daniel carrying the girl, she was still crying but at least she wasn't sobbing anymore. He was usually good with kids and he didn't like seeing them upset. They ventured towards the nearest person and enquired as to where the leaders of the village were.

"They sit in the honorary place." He said pointing out what they would describe as a VIP box. They climbed the steps to the leaders. Unfortunately for them Jack got there first. He yanked the nearest leader by his clothes out of the box.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know who you mean."

"Carter, the woman who was with us. The one you guys said was so welcome at your party then you kidnapped her." Jack said tersely.

"She is chosen. Nyla selected her and so she is to take part in the blessing."

"Yeah she said that. What is it then?" Jack asked fearing he would not like the answer.

"She will ensure our harvest of next year will be plentiful. Her life force will direct the power of the land is given to our crops." Jack eyes were wide at this point.

"Life force?" Teal'c asked.

"Her blood. He means her blood. Hey, no one is getting that." Jack was walking off towards the village again.

"You never know he may mean she has to stay through a menstrual cycle." Daniel offered trying to add hope to the situation. Jack stopped and turned suddenly.

"If he meant that she wouldn't have been kidnapped and he would have said where she was." Jack was livid.

It was then that a scream went through the air. Jack broke into a run towards the temple, praying to every god he could remember that she wasn't badly hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sacrifice

As he reached the top what were obviously guards came rushing towards him, knocking him down the steps. Daniel and Teal'c ran to his aid. All he needed was for them to distract the guards so he could get to Carter.

"Sir." He heard Carter call out before more screams resounded around the temple. He scrambled up the steps again grabbing a med kit from his bag as he went, he hoped he didn't need much of it.

On top of the temple was a stone alter with a priest facing away from him. Jack saw a naked form on the alter in front of the priest and it took a moment for him to realise it was Carter.

"Get the hell away from her." O'Neill yelled. The priest turned and Jack saw in his hand an obsidian knife, blood dripping from it. Jack lost it and grabbed the priest. The last two remaining guards rushed towards them and Jack did the only thing he could think of. He rolled them both backwards throwing the priest behind him. And straight off the temple. Daniel and Teal'c ducked as the priest went by.

"Jack, you ok?" Daniel called out.

"YeahSureYouBetcha." Came the reply as Jack knocked the last guard out. With that he turned his attention back to Carter.

She lay naked on the alter semi conscious with a shallow cut running from where her collar bones came together in the middle of her chest to just above her navel. The edges of the cut were clean and there was little blood so Jack set about cleaning it up with antiseptic wipes.

"Gah, that hurts." Sam had woken up.

"Hey Carter, just need to get this wound sorted before you move. You sure had us worried." He said as he continued to dress her wound. He finished and looked at her smiling.

"There all done."

"Thankyou sir but it is kinda cold, so can I move?" She asked. Jack was wondering why she didn't seem exactly grateful before he realised his hands were hovering over her naked breasts that were obviously cold.

"Damn, sorry Carter." He took his jacket off and she put it on, though it was a little big, coming down over her thighs. Teal'c and Daniel joined them on the top of the temple.

"We should leave. They don't seem happy we killed their priest." Daniel started down the other side of the temple to the Stargate. Jack gave his pack to Teal'c and helped Carter down the steep steps. Daniel was going to dial the gate and send their code through. When they got to the base of the temple Jack picked Carter up and started to run. Teal'c laid down covering fire so Jack and Daniel could get Carter through first. He reached the gate just as the natives were readying throwing weapons. Jumping through the gate he hit the ground.

"Shut the Iris." Jack called as soon as Teal'c was through safely. An object impacted then the gate shut down.

"Med team to the gate room. What happened SG1?" Hammond asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Colonel O'Neill

"Colonel O'Neill. What happened?" Hammond asked again.

"Sir, the natives attempted to sacrifice Major Carter to their false gods." Teal'c announced.

"General, could we go and see her?" Daniel asked, anxious to make sure his friend was ok.

"Go ahead." The rest of the team numbly followed him to the infirmary. Carter lay unconscious on a bed. Finally covered in a hospital gown, her sleep seemed peaceful.

"She's been sedated. She was very agitated when she came in." The Doc informed them.

"She almost had he insides cut out. What do you expect?" Jack said coolly. The others asked to be informed of when she woke up but Jack refused to leave. He looked down at Carter grateful he had her back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"Sir?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Carter. How you doing?" He asked casually trying to mask the fear and guilt he was still feeling.

"Ok, a little embarrassed." Jack frowned.

"From what I do remember. You did see me naked." Sam elaborated blushing slightly.

"Carter, you did have a wound that I was a little more worried about than checking out that birthmark on your." He smiled as she cut in.

"Which you wont be mentioning to anyone, right Sir?" Sam smiled, she was glad he had stayed till she woke up. The rest of SG1 returned with General Hammond.

"What's your report?" He asked no one in particular.

"Sir after much consideration I believe the planet visited in our last mission is not a viable diplomatic or resource ally and should be shut out of the dialling code." Jack answered for them. Sam laughed lightly stopping when it pulled at her new stitches.

"Glad this adventure didn't curb your sense of humour Jack and I hope you feel better Major." The General replied.

"Thankyou Sir." With that Hammond and the rest of SG1 left Sam to her dreams. A meadow with tents, her favourite place to visit.


End file.
